Brotherly Love
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: Gohan is 25 and still living with his parents. Chi-Chi and Goku argue about this often. What happens when they argue late one night and Goten ventures into Gohan's room?


Brotherly Love?  
By: Cryptina Maxwell   
  
Anime series: Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: Gohan/Goten  
Spoilers: None, I don't think  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: R  
Archive: If you want, but ask me first please.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Story blurb: Even though Gohan is 25 years old, he's still living at home. His parents are fighting about this. While Gohan has long since stopped worrying about it as much, Goten still has some trouble with it. What happens when Goten begins to spend more time with Gohan than he used to...? Especially at night...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings: Incest, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE(AU), possible OOCness, SLASH.   
  
Once again, Chi-Chi and Goku were fighting. Not physically, of course, but verbally. Goku was making an effort to stay quiet, and still be heard over Chi-Chi's none stop screaming.  
  
Apparently, tonight, Chi-Chi wanted Gohan to stay here, but be pushed into finding a nice girl to marry, because he was twenty-five, after all. And, Goku thought that Gohan should just be left alone to make his own decisions. They were his parents and he should feel that he could come to them anytime he wanted or needed. He should also be able to stay at home until he was ready to find a place of his own.   
  
However, Chi-Chi didn't see it that way and she was screaming, quite sure that she wasn't disturbing the boys' sleep, but she wouldn't care if Gohan heard, hoping that if he did he would get the message and find a girl and marry her and move away and give her lots of grandchildren to spoil!  
  
While Gohan had drifted into a light sleep after getting used to his mother's angered screeches at Goku for the night, Goten was wide awake and listening. It hurt him that his parents were fighting so much, especially about Gohan. He had always looked up to Gohan and would be happy for any amount of time left for he and Gohan to live in the same house, without some chick getting in the way and taking up all his time and then marrying him and then taking up MORE of his time and taking Gohan away from him!  
  
Goten sighed softly and got up, going over to his door of his room and opening it. He was going to go into Gohan's room and see if Gohan would let him stay with him tonight.  
  
Goten quietly slipped out of his room, having to shut his eyes a moment before, because his mother's screaming now sounded so much louder, and hurried over to Gohan's room, opening the door quietly and taking a small peek inside. He didn't want to upset Gohan or anything, so if Gohan was sleeping soundly he might just go back to his room.   
  
Gohan heard him, however, in his light sleep, and so opened his eyes a bit. Through his slitted eyes he was able to see a small sliver of yellow light. This had happened a lot recently and so he didn't have to question it when he saw the person peaking through the crack in the door.  
  
"Are you awake, Gohan...?" Goten asked, very softly. He was fifteen, but he sometimes still acted as if he were younger.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Gohan said, making a place for Goten to get into bed with him.  
  
Goten gave a small smile and came inside, shutting the door behind him quietly so his parents wouldn't hear, and hurried over to the bed, getting in beside Gohan. He'd quickly gotten used to the fact that Gohan didn't wear anything to bed, even though he didn't understand why. Goten himself wore boxers. Of course...that was also because his mother kept telling him it was better if he wore something to bed.  
  
"Gohan...?" Goten asked, snuggling closer.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked, moving closer to him and putting his arms around Goten's waist to draw him closer. He found that he rather liked having Goten in the same bed with him. Another body to sleep next to and to share body heat with was very comforting and relaxing.   
  
"I never understood why mom never got upset because you wear absolutely nothing to bed, but she gets upset when I even start to think about it..." Goten said, deciding to ask his question this way. He hadn't asked, because he figured it didn't matter.  
  
"Because, mom's scared you'll turn into a nudist." Gohan answered with a soft little snicker.  
  
"What?" Goten asked, looking confused.  
  
"Geeze, Goten, what do they teach you at school all day?? You're fifteen and you don't know what a nudist is??" Gohan asked. Boys were usually perverted and talked about naked girls most of the time and once in awhile the word 'nudist' comes up...He figured Goten knew by now.  
  
"Well...I hear people say it sometimes, but I don't know what it means. I never asked." Goten said, a bit embarrassed. He had expected Gohan to just answer the question, not react that way...  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. A nudist is basically somebody that walks around naked all the time and aren't ashamed of it." Gohan said. He had apologized because he saw that he'd embarrassed Goten and he knew that Goten would never ask questions if he got so embarrassed every time he asked something like this.  
  
"Then, why haven't I seen any? None live around here?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe how innocent and child-like Goten sounded.   
  
"Well, they can't just walk around the city and everything naked. They'd get arrested for indecent exposure. They have nudist colonies, basically a place that nudists can go and just be themselves and not be worried about getting arrested. And, other times, I guess they just go around their house nude. I'm not really a nudist so I don't know all about it." Gohan said.  
  
"Why do they want to walk around without anything on?" Goten asked. He wasn't disgusted, just curious.  
  
"Well, most of the time I hear the reasons like they think that the human body in its natural state is beautiful or its just comfortable. I actually can agree with that last one. Being naked is very natural and it's very comfortable. Unless you're the type to be very embarrassed about your own body...but that's a whole different discussion." Gohan answered.  
  
"Why is mom scared I'll be a nudist if I sleep without anything on?" Goten asked, full of questions it seemed. Truth was, that Gohan was the only person that Goten was really comfortable asking these sorts of questions. Everyone else he was either afraid that they would think he was a pervert or that he was just stupid.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I guess she figures that if you wanna go to bed naked, that pretty soon you'll wanna do other things naked, too." Gohan answered, having to think about that for a minute. Getting inside his mom's head always gave him a little headache.  
  
"Would that be a bad thing?" Goten asked, a bit worried. He already had thoughts of doing other things while naked...  
  
"Not really. Mom's just scared that people will look down on her. She's got this thing in her mind that everything we do for the rest of our lives will reflect on her, because she's our mom." Gohan answered him.  
  
"Oh." Goten said, thinking about his next question, carefully.  
  
"Gohan...have you ever kissed anybody?" Goten asked, a bit quieter because he wasn't sure if Gohan would want to talk about this sort of thing.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan answered, thinking about it. He didn't really have to think about it, he just wondered how many people it had been. He'd gotten a lot of practice with kissing, but then again, he hadn't kissed THAT many different people. It was usually just the same person more than once.  
  
"What was it like?" Goten asked.   
  
Gohan was a bit surprised at the question. He had figured that Goten would have asked how many people. And, he would have thought that Goten was good looking enough to get the attention of any girl.  
  
"Well...I don't know how to explain it. What do you mean? Haven't you kissed somebody before?" Gohan asked, not meaning to embarrass Goten.  
  
"No..." Goten answered, blushing. Sure, he acted evil and even perverted sometimes, but most of the time he didn't know what the Hell he was talking about. Just saying stuff he noticed other guys saying in situations like or similar to those.  
  
Gohan was a bit surprised at this, and wondered what Goten really meant by that question.  
  
"Well...the only way I know how to explain it to you is to show you..." Gohan said.  
  
"Okay." Goten said, seemingly not bothered by this at all, which surprised Gohan.  
  
"You won't freak out or anything, will you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I won't freak out. I promise." Goten answered.  
  
Gohan pressed his lips to Goten's in a gentle kiss, figuring that would be better than what he was going to do.  
  
Goten's eyes had gotten a bit wide and he found himself a bit nervous, but that went away and he returned the kiss as best he could...which...wasn't that great.  
  
After a few seconds, Gohan pulled away and looked at Goten, waiting to see his reaction.  
  
Goten just gave a soft blush. He knew he wasn't that good. He liked it, though. He knew it was just a harmless kiss and nothing like frenching, but it had still felt good to him. Yes, Goten knew about frenching...he just wasn't quite sure...what it felt like or how it was...done...Or how the Hell you breathed!  
  
"Well?" Gohan asked. He made sure that he didn't sound too menacing when he said it, because he didn't want to make Goten think he was impatient. Might make him want to hurry if he ever did kiss somebody, or something.  
  
"I liked it...it felt good..." Goten said, hoping that would satisfy Gohan's question.  
  
"You need practice." Gohan said, almost hesitantly.  
  
"I know..." Goten said, wondering how he was going to ask Gohan if he would help him practice until he was good...or maybe even after he was good...  
  
"Well...I could give you lessons, sorta." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Kissing lessons?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah. Until you're better at it or until you just don't want me to anymore." Gohan said, hoping Goten wouldn't revert back to a seven year old in mind and run and tell Chi-Chi.  
  
"Really?" Goten asked, suspicious. Maybe, he was just kidding.  
  
"Yeah, really." Gohan said with a little grin.  
  
"Okay." Goten said, glad that he didn't have to ask the question. He might have been a bit too afraid to bring it up tonight.  
  
"We better get some sleep...Wouldn't want mom and dad to stop fighting and come and check on us and find us kissing. Mom might freak out." Gohan said.  
  
"What about dad?" Goten asked.   
  
"I'm really not sure. I don't think he'd get mad or freak out, though." Gohan answered.  
  
"Alright. Night, Gohan." Goten said, snuggling close.  
  
"Good night, Goten." Gohan said, already drifting a bit into sleep, pulling Goten closer and holding him firmly, but not too roughly for Goten, by the waist.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
